Eyes Wide Open
by a1965chameleon
Summary: Temporarily blinded by an explosion, Pete comes to rely on friends, both old and new to help him adjust to this transitory state. He is not the only one who finds that friendship can be a very therapeutic and eye opening tool towards healing.


Disclaimer: The Adam-12 characters do not belong to me. I have only borrowed them from the creators as a literary tool for writing this story.

Eyes Wide Open

© copyright June 2009

"I'm telling you for the last time, Miss Dancer, you're wasting your time, my time, and the taxpayers money. Those policemen aren't going to give up their days off to baby sit a bunch of juvenile delinquents up in the mountains, or anywhere else, for that matter. First off, it would just be plain unethical to even ask them; second of all, they won't do it. For a policeman to get personally involved in their cases, well, it just shouldn't happen, and on my watch, it WON'T happen. Now, if you will excuse me, little missy, I have work to do, and so do you."

"Look, Mrs. Flounder, let me just…"

"Flander…It's 'Mrs. FLANDER' not 'Flounder'; a 'flounder is a fish; I am not a fish" The glare from her beady little eyes was so intense that Mindy could almost feel the daggers hitting her body as Mrs. Flander stared at her over her half-lens glasses.

_No, you're not a fish, you're a crabby old goat that doesn't want to be bothered with new ideas! _"I'm sorry, Mrs. FLANDER, I just think that we need to give this a try. Think how many juveniles that we could positively impact. That has to count for something, doesn't it?"

"No. Now that's my final answer, and if you don't like it, you are more than welcome to find another job, little missy, is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." _'Little missy' me, will you? I'll take the issue over your head to the higher ups because this matter is far from being closed, _thought 28 year old Mindy Dancer, as she turned to leave the office of the Headmistress of McLaren Hall.

Having spent four years in McLaren Hall while growing up, Mindy had put herself through college and obtained a degree in psychology, with an emphasis on working with juveniles. It had taken her almost double the time it would have had she been fortunate enough to have parents to help her through. None the less, she had graduated at the top of her class and could've gone on to establish her own practice, but chose instead to return to her old stomping grounds and become an advocate for juveniles placed in McLaren Hall.

Closing the door behind her as she left Mrs. Flander's office, Mindy didn't look up as she stepped into the hallway and let out a low growl under her breath. _Oh that woman is IMPOSSIBLE! _Immediately, she literally ran into Officer's Pete Malloy and Jim Reed of the Los Angeles Police Department.

"Hey, careful there, Bear" Pete teased as he reached out to steady the petite young woman that had just ungracefully bounced off of him.

"Oh, sorry Pete, I didn't see you two. My mind was elsewhere." Giving him a perplexed look, "Bear?" She questioned.

"You came out growling like a grizzly." Jim supplied, smiling at her with a blinding grin. "I thought Pete was the only one that growled like that." This earned Jim a scathing smirk from his partner.

Laughing at Pete's expression, Mindy exchanged pleasantries with the two officers as they walked down the hall toward the intake office. She had to admit that out of all of the officers that she had encountered over the years, these two definitely topped her list of favorites.

Jim Reed, the junior partner in the dynamic duo, was a true blue 'family man', always with a story to share about the latest antics of his young son, or sharing a story about some new dish that his wife had prepared. In Jim's eyes, the sun rose and set around his young family.

Pete Malloy, the senior of the two, was a true blue 'ladies' man'; a bachelor to the end, or so everyone was led to believe. Mindy figured that while Pete liked to play the field, he probably just hadn't met that special someone that could make him want to settle down. He had an eye-twinkling smile and a deep, genuine laugh that would make any woman's insides go gah-gah if they happened to find themselves on the receiving end of one of his green-eyed gazes. She should know, she'd felt her heart leap a time or two while in his presence.

"So what brings you fellas over here today?"

"We had a couple of kids that we had to take from their home. Their mother was found passed out drunk in the bedroom of the apartment. A neighbor heard the infant crying non-stop and finally called us after a couple hours of hearing the child scream. We arrived there just as the seven-year-old was getting home from school. It wasn't any big deal to him that his sister was screaming and his mom was passed out; he came in, put his homework down and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of milk for the baby. It was really sad." Jim's voice was quiet as he related the tale.

"I can only imagine. Unfortunately, it's all too common; if it weren't, there'd not be much need for places like McLaren Hall, now would there?" Mindy could feel her foul mood oozing into her conversation with the officers so she changed the subject. "Have you fellas had lunch yet? The cafeteria here is open for another twenty minutes and today's special is mystery meat and mashed potatoes. It doesn't get any better. I'll even buy the first round of Tums afterwards." The wheels in Mindy's head were turning, _Maybe while we eat, I can sell these two on my idea._

Pete and Jim looked hesitant and then nodded their heads in acceptance. "Why don't you go clear us for seven, Jim."

"Sure thing, Pete." Jim took off toward the front doors, where their squad car was parked out in front of the building.

"So, Mindy, when are you going to give in and go out with me? I've only asked you about a half a dozen times. This being turned down all of the time is playing havoc with my ego. Is it me, or are you really ALWAYS busy?"

Mindy gave him a look that said, 'yeah right; cut the bull' as she laughed and said, "You haven't asked me yet, today."

"I'm afraid to; I don't think my ego could stand another dose of rejection." Pete smiled at her with that heart captivating way of his.

_And there it hit her; that 'gah-gah' feeling. _Mindy smiled and said "I'd love to go out with you, Pete. When did you have in mind?"

"Tonight? I'll pick you up at your place at six; if you say yes, that is."

"Make it six-thirty, pick me up here, and you've got a date." Mindy countered.

"You're on. Do you like Italian or Mexican, better?"

"Surprise me."

Jim had chosen that moment to come into the conversation. "We're cleared for seven." Then he turned to Mindy, "So, you are finally going to lower your standards and let my partner take you out, huh? You're a brave woman, Mindy Dancer."

"Keep it up, Reed and I won't let you have seconds on coffee after lunch."

Mindy was making a throat-slashing movement with her hand, indicating to Pete that he should stop threatening his partner in such a miniscule way; he needed to pull out the big guns. "I can do ya' one better, just tell him that he can't have any Tums after lunch."

Jim, giving his best puppy dog-look, "Now that's just cruel; and I thought Malloy was bad! You two deserve each other."

The three shared a friendly chuckle as they headed off to the cafeteria and after getting their food trays, they sat at the end of a long cafeteria table. As Pete and Jim started to take a bite of their food, they both paused while Mindy said grace to herself. Looking up at them afterwards, she smiled and said, "It's best to pray over it before you eat it", and with that, she picked up her fork and started picking at her food. Figuring that it couldn't hurt, both men laid down their forks long enough to utter a few quick words of thanks before digging in.

Mindy couldn't help but smile at the officers, as she watched as they, especially Pete, picked at and grimaced at the food on the trays in front of them. "Okay fellas, I know it isn't the gourmet fare that you are used to indulging in, especially you, Jim, but they haven't had any reported deaths from eating the food here, in the entire history of McLaren Hall…at least not that they have made public record of."

"It definitely has an…interesting taste." Pete supplied after tasting a small bite of the gravy smothered meatloaf.

"It's not all that bad." Jim added as he scooped another forkful of meatloaf into his mouth. He seemed to be enjoying the meal.

"Yeah, well, for the last three years I have been saying that you have an ironclad stomach when it comes to food." Pete uttered, causing Mindy to just about choke on her coffee.

They had just finished their lunch and Mindy was just about to pitch her idea of off-duty officer involvement in a program for the kids of McLaren Hall, when a glimpse into the kitchen caused her to jump up quickly, and exclaim "OH, HELL!" Taking off across the room and barreling through the kitchen doorway, Mindy was just in time to catch a flying ceramic coffee mug, high on the cheekbone, just under her right eye. Immediately the mug crashed to the floor and Mindy stumbled over to where the two six-foot tall teenage boys were just about to exchange fisticuffs.

Pete and Jim, who were right on her heels, weren't quite quick enough to stop her from throwing herself between the two young men. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Mindy yelled at the boys, as she wedged her petite, five-foot three body between them and, outstretching her arms with as much muscle as she could muster, pushed the fighting youths apart. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW, YOU TWO!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pete bellowed as he grabbed one of the youths from behind. Jim had grabbed the other one, telling him, "Now just calm down!"

Both boys went from being angry to being stunned, as they looked down at Mindy. Their stunned expressions quickly turned to remorse as they saw the blood streaming down her face, from the inch wide gash just under her eye.

"Miss Mindy, I'm really sorry; I didn't mean for that cup to hit you." Kenny Owens said.

"Yeah, Miss Mindy, we were just messing around, that's all. We're sorry that you got hurt." Lee James added.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mindy demanded. "Haven't the two of you learned anything, from any of our talks? You can't go around fighting every time someone pis…uhm, I mean, ticks you off!" Mindy's cheek hurt like hell, but she wasn't about to let the steam out of her engine just yet. "Now somebody is going to tell me what exactly is going on, or you're both going to be in a world of hurt! You think kitchen detail is bad, wait until Mrs. Flander gets wind of this! If you're lucky, you can talk to me first and then to her!"

Having heard the commotion from down the hall, Mrs. Flander had also come running. "Too late, Miss Dancer! These two just had their luck run out. You need to stop running interference for these juvenile delinquents and realize that you can't fix everyone's problems by talking." She then turned toward Pete and Jim, "Now, Officers, since you are here, you can just take a statement, and then you can take Mr. Owens and Mr. James out to the juvenile detention center. We have had all that we are going to take of their shenanigans. Do I make myself clear?" The last part of the sentence was directed at Mindy.

The two juveniles had since settled down and were seated on chairs, listening to the exchange. They knew that they were really in trouble now and they weren't so sure that Miss Mindy could get them out of that trouble. Judging from the determined look on Mrs. Flanders' face, Mindy herself wasn't so sure that she could get the juveniles out of this trouble, either.

Pete could see the effect that Mrs. Flanders' words had on Mindy and spoke up, "Mrs. Flander, would you please get a towel or cloth for Miss Dancer and then call the paramedics, while we take a statement about what happened. Miss Dancer may have to go to the hospital."

"Certainly…and then I will expect the two of you to do your job and remove those boys from the premises." With that, Mrs. Flander went and retrieved a clean dishtowel from one of the kitchen drawers and gave it to Mindy before heading off toward her office.

Pete turned to Jim, "Go clear us from seven and put us out here on a disturbance."

"Sure thing, Pete." Jim headed out to the squad car.

Holding the towel firmly against her cheek with one hand, Mindy motioned for Pete to join her about twenty foot from the two juveniles. As he did so, he kept a keen eye on the two boys. "Officer Malloy, do you have to take those two in? After all, how many other juveniles are out there getting into fights about name calling and friend bashing? You certainly aren't running around and scooping them off to juvie hall!"

Thrown off by the sudden formality and harshness in her voice, Pete replied coolly, "Now look, Ms. Dancer, if the Headmistress wants them removed, we don't have much of a choice. If she's pressing charges, those boys are going to juvenile hall."

_C'mon Mindy, drop the formalities and don't take it out on Pete and Jim… _"Pete, you can't take those boys down to the juvenile hall. I don't think they really meant to get into a fight and I certainly don't think that they meant for anyone to get hurt. Can't you talk some sense into Mrs. Flander? Please…at least try."

"I can try, but I gotta tell ya, I don't think she's going to listen to reason, Mindy. You may have to accept the fact that those boys just might be headed for the juvenile detention center."

Mindy looked over at the two boys; both looked like they had just lost their best friend and it really tore at Mindy's heartstrings. "Okay…just let me talk to them first, though. I'll ask them what they were doing. They'll open up quicker to me than they will to you or Jim."

Pete blew out an exaggerated breath, "Okay, Mindy; if you think you can get more out of them, I'll follow your lead."

Walking over to the two juveniles, Mindy looked at them and asked, "Okay, who wants to go first? Kenny? Lee?" When neither one responded, Mindy changed tactics. "You know, if you don't talk to me, you're going to have to go down to juvenile hall. Do you want that?"

Both boys shook their heads, and finally Lee spoke up, "I guess I kind of started it. I said something stupid about Kenny's parents not wanting him and that's why he's here. He got mad and we started arguing. That's when he said something bad about my Mom and I got mad and threw the cup at him…except you came into the kitchen and it hit you. I'm sorry Miss Mindy, I really am." Lee was looking down at the floor, hands stuffed tightly inside the pockets of his jeans.

Mindy looked at Kenny, "Kenny, is that how it happened?"

"Yes, Ma'am; everything that he said. And I'm sorry, too, Miss Mindy. I guess I shouldn't have let his words bother me so much." He looked every bit as sorry as Lee did.

"Look, I know that the two of you don't want to be here; but you are here, like it or not. It's not the most desirable place to be, but you have a roof over your heads, clothes on your back, and food in your belly. You know that Mrs. Flander doesn't need much of an excuse to boot the two of you to juvie hall, especially after the fight a couple of weeks ago. Now you two need to stop sparring with each other and learn to help each other, rather than trying to hurt each other, physically or verbally. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am" both boys said in unison. They then apologized to each other.

Turning towards Pete, and Jim, who had just come back in with the paramedics behind him, "Do you think that the two of you can take the boys down to Mrs. Flander's office and sit them down and let them tell her what happened. If I go down there, those two don't stand a chance of staying here; Mrs. Flander and I butt heads at every turn." The paramedics had begun trying to look at the cut while Mindy was still trying to talk to the officers. "Do you mind? I'm trying to do my job here," she said in a testy manner.

"Ma'am, so are we," replied the dark-haired paramedic as he continued to examine the gash on Mindy's cheek. Giving the poor paramedic an exasperated look, she finally stood still so that he could check her over, but not before giving Pete a sweet smile, and saying, "Flash her one of your 'Hello there' smiles, Pete, and you'll have her eating out of your hand."

Jim stood there, smiling at his partner as Pete blushed a little, "I'll do my best, Mindy; now let the paramedics do their job and Jim and I will be back down here in a few minutes." And then turning to the two boys, "C'mon fellas, let's go see if we can head off a road trip for the two of you."

Mindy, wanting to be nearby so that she would know immediately if the boys were going to be given a second chance, turned to the paramedics and asked, "Are you two going to take long to look at this? I really need to get back to work."

The dark-haired paramedic spoke up, "What you really need, is to go to the hospital for stitches; that's a pretty deep gash in your cheek. Here, hold this on it." He had bandaged the gash and gave Mindy a chemical cold pack to hold against it.

"Let me run down and see if Reed wants to take her statement and then we'll get an ambulance to transport her to Rampart." This was from the blonde.

"Oh no…I'm not going anywhere until I know what's happening with those boys! I'll just drive myself over to the hospital after I know what's going on." Mindy blurted out with defiance.

The dark-haired paramedic spoke up, "Miss, that's your choice, but I have to tell you, that is one nasty cut and the longer you let it go without treatment, the more of scar you're going to have when it finally heals."

Just as Mindy was about to reply, she looked up and found Pete and Jim walking towards her without Lee and Kenny. The look on Pete's face told her that this time, the boys had escaped the trip to juvenile hall. The look on Jim's face told her that the boys would have probably been better off taking the trip to juvenile hall.

Pete spoke to the blonde paramedic, "Are you guys transporting her to the hospital?"

"She hasn't really given us an answer yet as to whether or not she wants to go, though we highly recommend it. That cut is deep and really needs to be stitched."

"We'll take her over to Rampart, we need her statement anyway." Then turning to Mindy, "How about it, Bear? We'll even let you ride in the black and white with us." Pete cajoled with a smile.

_Gah-gah, flip, flop…there went Mindy's heart again… _"Ooh, now there's an offer a gal doesn't get every day." She deadpanned at Pete, causing Jim to turn his head and smile.

"I just need to let Mrs. Flander know where I'm going." Mindy started to walk away but Pete reached out and took her arm, nodding towards Jim as he did so.

"Jim, go let Mrs. Flander know that Miss Dancer will be leaving for awhile…and make sure she doesn't have those boys tied up, drawn and quartered, while you're at it." He added with a smirk.

"Sure thing, Pete. I'll be out to the car in minute."

"C'mon, Bear, let's get you settled in for the trip to Rampart." Pete led Mindy out to the black and white and helped her into the back seat before climbing in behind the wheel. Glancing back at her with a smile, "Comfortable?"

"Like I said earlier, it's not everyday that a girl gets to ride in this kind of luxury." Her smile far out-shined the sarcasm, leaving Pete to turn around and contemplate what a cute smile she had.

A few minutes later, Jim climbed into the passenger seat and turned to flash a smile at Mindy, and saying, "I don't think those two young men will be giving each other, or anyone else, any trouble, anytime soon. When I went back to Mrs. Flanders' office, she was in the middle of reading a long, long list of chores that they will be completing."

"At least they aren't going to juvenile hall; they'll survive chores and be no worse for the wear afterwards." Mindy quietly commented.

Jim cleared them from the scene and then put them en route to Rampart hospital on follow-up. While they were on the way to the hospital, little talk was exchanged and Pete and Jim could tell that Mindy's cheek hurt a little more than she was willing to admit.

While waiting for the doctor to come and stitch Mindy's cheek, Jim took the report information while Pete cornered a nurse and told her to call the station for transport for Mindy when she was finished being treated. With that taken care of, Pete told Mindy that he would still be by to pick her up at McLaren Hall at six-thirty, unless he heard otherwise from her.

**********

Back out in their district, Jim picked up the mic, "1-Adam-12 clear."

The dispatchers voice responded, "1-Adam-12 clear, and a call. Handle a 459 report, 3263 Dale Dr.

Jim wrote down the address and then acknowledged, "1-Adam-12, roger."

The burglary report turned out to be civil dispute over property shared between two tenants. The one tenant had been out of town for a few days and had come home to find out that the other tenant had moved out and had taken the shared television and stereo, along with his own personal items. Pete advised the complainant that it was a civil matter and that he would have to contact his lawyer.

Shortly after clearing from the call, the officers were dispatched to assist another unit and the fire department on a major traffic accident on South Figueroa and Wilshire Blvd. The vehicles involved numbered upwards toward ten, with one being a tanker truck.

As the officers approached the scene of the accident, they were able to catch a glimpse of a station wagon wedged up underneath the tanker truck. The front part of the station wagon had been peeled back upon impact and the fire department rescue crew was working frantically to free the driver of the station wagon. There were several other cars, all haphazardly scattered about, facing different directions; damages on those cars ranged from torn off fenders, to crushed front ends and smashed rear ends. Two vehicles had also been t-boned on the drivers side. Several paramedic and ambulance crews were tending to the more serious victims.

Jim and Pete immediately split up and began directing traffic and maintaining crowd control, while offering whatever help they could to the various other, uninjured victims. As they were doing so, one of the firemen approached Pete, who was closer to the tanker than Jim, "Officer, you'll need to get these people moved back about another hundred feet or so; if this tanker blows, that'll be all she wrote." Just as Pete turned to acknowledge the fireman, a huge, deafening explosion rattled through the air. The tanker had exploded, raining glass, metal and other debris in every direction.

As Pete was being thrown to the ground from the force of the explosion, he could feel the sting of glass and metal shards as they hit him in the face, arms, legs and upper torso. Oblivious unconsciousness overtook him as he hit the ground.

Jim, who had been nearly a block away when the explosion occurred, could only look on in total disbelief at the surrealistic scene playing out in front of him. Knowing that Pete was closer to the tanker than he was, Jim couldn't quell the ill feeling that settled into his gut, as he ran toward where his partner lay still and unmoving, face down on the ground.

"PETE! PETE!" Jim dropped to his knees, shaken and fearful of the worst. He wanted to turn Pete over and see if he was breathing, but he knew better than to move him. Almost immediately there were two paramedics pushing Jim out of the way and then hovering over Pete in order to make an assessment of his injuries. Jim could only look on helplessly.

Jim could hear his heart beating in his ears as he watched the paramedics working on Pete. Off in the distance he heard more sirens; distinguishing the differences in the sounds, he knew that more fire, ambulance and police units were on the way. Police instincts kicking in, Jim once again maintained crowd control while directing the newly arriving units into the chaotic scene. He was running on auto pilot.

"Jim! What happened?" Mac had just arrived and was assessing the scene as he approached Jim.

"Mac, it's bad. The tanker truck and a station wagon collided, causing about eight or so other cars to careen into each other, as well. We had just rolled up and began helping out with crowd control and traffic when the tanker exploded. Mac, I don't know how bad off Pete is, but it doesn't look too good. They've been working on him and talking to the hospital for awhile now. I want to ride in with him when they take him, Mac."

Mac put a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder. "Of course, Jim. I'll have one of the other officers drive the squad car over to Rampart while you ride in the ambulance. I'll head over there as soon as I can get cleared from here." Mac knew that the younger half of the dynamic duo was in shock and that his next words would offer little comfort, but he said them anyway. "Jim, try not to worry…Pete's tough; he'll be okay."

Jim just nodded his head as he turned and jogged over to the ambulance that they were loading Pete into. He spoke briefly with the paramedic and then quickly climbed into the back after they had put Pete in.

The ten minute ride to Rampart seemed to take eternity as Jim's gaze never left his partner. His features were barely recognizable amongst the many cuts, bumps and bruising that was already forming, but the thing that alarmed Jim the most, was the number of glass and metal shards that were still embedded around and dangerously near Pete's eyes. Jim knew in his mind that it would be a major miracle if none of the debris had penetrated Pete's eyes.

Arriving at the hospital, Pete was quickly whisked into a treatment room. Jim was told to wait in the waiting area and that the doctor would be to speak with him as soon as they knew anything. Running his hand over his face and through his hair, Jim let out a big sigh and sat down just as Mindy came walking down the hallway.

"Jim? What are you doing here, already? The nurse just went to call the station for…" Seeing the look on Jim's face, Mindy knew that he and Pete weren't there to take her back to McLaren Hall. "Jim, what is it? Where's Pete?"

"Mindy…it's Pete. There was a bad accident and we were helping out with traffic. A tanker truck exploded and Pete got caught up in the aftermath of the raining debris. He was unconscious at the scene and he has an awful lot of cuts and bruising, all over his face and upper body. There was still a lot of glass and metal embedded near his eyes. We just got here…the doctor just went in."

Mindy took the seat next to Jim and reached out to the young man, taking his hand in hers, and giving it a squeeze, "Jim, I'm so sorry. Is there somebody that you want me to call for you? Your wife, maybe?"

"No thanks, Mindy. My Sargent will be down here shortly."

"Well then, if it's okay with you, I'll sit here with you while you are waiting, okay?"

Jim nodded to the young woman and she could see the pain and concern in his eyes for his partner; his best friend.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor came out and spoke with Jim and Mindy. They were readying Pete for transport to the O.R. for the removal of the debris and glass from his upper torso. The doctor also told them that indeed, there was some glass and debris that had lodged in Pete's eyes, but to what extent the damage was, they hadn't a clue. An eye surgeon had been called in to handle that part of Pete's care. Time would be the telltale issue regarding the long term extent of the damage to his eyes. Again, Jim and Mindy could only sit and wait.

A flurry of activity had erupted in the ER as other victims of the crash and explosion were brought into Rampart. Doctors and nurses scurried about from one treatment room to the next. It was a madhouse of activity and Jim and Mindy sat amidst of it, waiting for word on Pete. Their wait was just a little over two hours before a nurse informed them that Pete was out of surgery and was being moved to a room on the fifth floor. She gave them the room number and told them to go up to the fifth floor nurses station and wait; the doctor would speak with them up there.

Thanking the nurse, Jim and Mindy quickly headed for the elevators. When they stepped out on the fifth floor, the doctor was already waiting for them at the nurses station.

"Officer Reed and Miss…?"

"Dancer" Mindy supplied. "I'm a friend of Officer Malloy."

Nodding his head, "Very well, let's step into the lounge area over here and I'll fill you in on your friends' condition."

They followed the doctor to the lounge, where they all took a seat before the doctor began, "Officer Malloy is stable right now. There was an extensive amount of debris and glass that had embedded into his arms, legs, chest, and face areas; as well as a few on his back. We were able to remove all of those with a fair amount of ease. The ones that really concerned us, were the ones that had embedded in and around the eyes. The eye surgeon that worked on him is fairly certain that all of the shards were removed, but until the eyes heal and the bandages come off, we won't know the effects of the damage."

"Where is the surgeon, Doctor? I'd like to speak with him." Jim inquired.

"Dr. Wesson performed the glass removal in the eye area, but unfortunately he couldn't stick around to speak with you just yet; he had to go take care of another patient with similar injuries, no doubt from the same accident."

"Is Pete in his room, yet Doctor? Can I go and see him?" Jim was very concerned about his partner and right now just wanted to see him; to see for himself that Pete was really okay.

Mindy, watching Jim's reactions as the doctor spoke, held a fair amount of concern for the young policeman who seemed to be holding up well under all of the strain…in Mindy's experience, almost TOO well. She knew the dam would break soon; just how soon, she wasn't too certain.

Though Mindy knew that Jim had probably seen, and possibly been through, much worse conditions in his time as an officer, she still felt the need to verbally prepare him for seeing Pete. "Doctor, when Officer Reed goes in to see his partner, what can he expect? Will Pete be awake, or just coming out of the anesthesia? What about pain? Will he be in a lot of pain? Forgive me if I am overstepping my bounds with the questions, I just think that Jim needs to be prepared for what he'll see."

The doctor gave her a kind smile before saying, "Miss Dancer, I assure you that you are not out of line in the least. I would rather you asked the questions and be a bit prepared than to have you go in and be blindsided by Officer Malloys' condition."

The doctor then continued on, "He may or may not be still under the anesthesia. If he's just coming out of it, he'll be groggy and tired; you may get a few coherent words from him, but don't expect him to be able to recite the Constitution, just yet."

"As for the pain, he's under the influence of a pain medicine right now, and when it wears off, he'll be in a fair amount of discomfort. We took quite a few shards out of his body. Some left gashes that needed a few stitches and some we were able to leave unstitched to heal on their own. They cover a fair amount of his chest and back, arms and legs. And of course, there are quite a few on his face; again, some with a stitch or two, others not. His eyes are heavily bandaged in gauze right now, and will be for several days; they need as chance to heal without him trying to use them."

The doctor paused to look at Jim and Mindy, "Now, if there are no more questions right now, the two of you may go in and see Officer Malloy. I must ask you to keep it brief; he needs his rest. I will be around to check on him later, and of course, if he needs anything, there's the nurses' call button on his bed rail." With that, the doctor gave both of them a kind smile before rising from his seat and walking down the hallway.

"Jim, did you get a chance to call your wife?" Mindy knew that he hadn't, but she also sensed that Jim would need his wife there for moral support.

"No; I guess I had better do that before I go in to see Pete. If she saw anything on the news, she'll be worried sick." Jim stood up, looking as though he was torn between going to his friend and going to call his wife.

"Would you like me to call her, Jim?" Mindy offered.

Shaking his head, "No…thanks anyway. Maybe you should go ahead and go in there while I go call Jean…you know, just in case Pete comes to; he'll be a little disoriented with having his eyes bandaged and all."

Mindy watched Jim as he headed toward the end of the hallway, seeking out a payphone, before pushing the door open to Pete's room. She wasn't fully prepared for what she was going to see, and she was thankful that Jim wasn't in the room beside her to witness her reaction.

Stepping up to the bed, Mindy took in a sharp breath, holding back the gasp that threatened to escape her lips. She had never seen anyone looking so cut up, bruised and hurt…at least not anyone with breath still in their lungs.

Pete lay there, motionless, against the crisp, white, hospital sheets, with I.V. tubes snaking out of his arm, giving him the fluids and medicines that his body needed. He had an oxygen tube up near his nose.

Despite the coolness of the room, and being uncovered from the waist up, Pete slept peacefully. Mindy continued to take in the multitude of cuts and gashes covering his chest and arms. Some stitched, others not. His face was mottled with small cuts as well, mostly up near the cheekbones. She knew that underneath the gauze eye covering, there were many more wounds.

A few minutes later, Jim entered the room, finding Mindy seated on the folding chair next to Pete's bed. He too, pulled up a chair and sat down, his eyes never leaving his partners' face. Mindy, watching and gauging Jim's reaction, couldn't begin to imagine what was going on inside his mind.

"You okay, Jim?"

"Yeah."

"Were you able to get a hold of your wife?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Hmmm?" Jim was in his own little world, barely going through the motions of responding to the conversation.

"Your wife, Jim…is she coming up here to sit with you?"

"Uhm, yeah, just as soon as she can drop Jimmy off at her sisters' house."

"Okay. I'll stay up here with you until she gets here."

A half hour later, Jean stepped into the room. Jim went through the motions of introducing the two women before Jean stepped up to the bed rail to look at Pete. She let out a small gasp, and bit back a sob as Jim put his arm around her. Mindy slipped quietly out of the room, unwilling to intrude on the couples' moment of shared misery and concern over their friend.

****************

Figuring that Jim had spent the night at the hospital, early the next morning, Mindy showered and dressed, then stopped by the bakery for a half a dozen nice, sugary, 'pick me ups', and three cups of black coffee before heading towards Rampart. She knew that visiting hours didn't start for another three hours, but she also knew that with her workload that day, she wouldn't be able to get up to the hospital to see Pete until after dinner. Seeing Pete was worth the risk of getting caught and lectured by a crabby old nurse.

Taking the elevator up to the fifth floor, Mindy stealthily executed her way down the hallway to Pete's assigned room. Knocking lightly and then going in, she wasn't really surprised to see Jim sitting in the metal chair next to the bed, talking quietly with Pete.

"Well my, my…I see I'm not the only rebel that's out and about this morning; or did you sleep here, last night, Jim?"

"Bear? Is that you?" Pete inquired.

"Yeah, Pete, it's me. I just dropped in to check on you before I head to work. I see that your partner couldn't stay away, either."

Jim gave Mindy a big smile, an indication to Mindy that Pete was doing much better, and said "Shh…the nurses aren't supposed to know that I snuck in here this morning. I stayed until they finally booted me out around midnight, last night."

"Yeah, right…like who am I going to tell…I'm not exactly on the 'pre-visiting hours' approval list, myself."

"Is that coffee, I smell?" Pete asked from his bed.

"Hmm, I'd say your other senses are kicking in nicely and making up for your injured eyes. That's good, but can you tell me what else I have with me?" Mindy jiggled the donut bag slightly.

Smiling, Pete said, "It sounds like a donut bag. Am I right, again?"

Mindy set the donuts and coffee on Pete's bed tray table, "Right you are, again, sir, and you just earned yourself a cup of coffee and a donut; unless of course you are holding out for a wonderful, tasty, nutrition filled, hospital breakfast, that is." She then touched his hand and asked, "So, how are you feeling today?"

"Sore; like somebody used me as a pin cushion…all over my body."

"Yeah? Well…I hate to tell you this, but you look that way, too!" Pete could hear the teasing in her voice. He liked her voice. He had never noticed before how soft it sounded. Soft, yet firm.

"So, uh, how did you end up faring with your cheek? Will there be much of a scar?" Pete asked.

"Six daintily embroidered stitches, covered by an elegantly soft, white gauze square, taped on all four sides, using only the finest of adhesives. As for a scar, believe me when I tell you that having a one inch scar is the least of my worries." Mindy supplied with a small laugh.

Pete and Jim shared in the moment of laughter as Jim opened the coffees and put donuts on napkins for the three of them. Just as he was handing them out, the door opened, stopping all three in their tracks. It was the doctor.

_Uh-oh,_ thought, Jim.

_Oh, just swell, _thought, Pete.

_Oh crap, _thought, Mindy.

Jim spoke first, "Uh…good morning, Doctor. We just wanted to check on Pete before we headed out to work for the day." And then turning his head toward Mindy, "We were just leaving, right Mindy?"

"I wasn't leaving, Jim, I just got here. Besides, Doctors' can be bribed, too, you know." Mindy smiled at the doctor that had stitched her cheek just the day before.

"I promise that I won't tell the head nurse if you offer to let me join in your little party." The doctor was smiling at the three that looked as though they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Pull up a chair and join us then, Doc." Pete interjected.

"As much as I'd love to, I just need to check you over real quick and see if we can't get you released to go home today. You didn't have any type of a concussion, and the nurses' reports all say that you slept well last night, so, as long as all of the little gashes and nicks don't look like they are becoming infected, we'll spring you." The doctor then turned toward Jim and Mindy, saying "If the two of you would pull that curtain closed and then stand on the other side of it so Pete can have some privacy, I'll give him a quick once over."

"Doc, when will I know about my eyes?" Pete tried to keep his voice steady as he asked, but Jim could detect a small amount of concern behind the words.

"Dr. Wesson wants those bandages left on for at least two weeks before he'll pull them off and assess whatever damage there may be. You'll just have to have some patience."

Pete nodded is understanding. _Oh great! What am I supposed to do for two weeks? I can't possibly stay with Jim and Jean that long, _he thought.

Jim and Mindy had stepped to the other side of the curtain but could still hear the conversation between Pete and the Doctor. They could hear the pleased tone in the doctor's voice as he told Pete that he would be releasing him that day.

"Now, before I release you, is there someone that can stay with you for few days while you get acclimated to not being able to see?"

From the other side of the curtain came Jim's voice, "He can stay at my place, Doctor. My wife is home all day."

Pete protested, "Jim, I can't burden Jean. I'll be fine at my place."

"Now Pete," said the doctor, "that's not the deal. The deal is, you have to have someone with you for the next couple of days, or I can't release you. It's just a precaution until you get used to 'feeling' for things, rather than seeing them. I'm sure you can understand our concern."

"Yeah, I suppose so. I just don't want to inconvenience anyone." Pete's voice was low and resigned to the fact that he was going to be dependent on Jim and Jean for his care for the next few days, possibly longer.

"Well, listen, you get it worked out and I'll be back around after I finish making my rounds. Worse case scenario, we keep you here for a couple of days…but I do think that it would be better for you to be in your own surroundings." With that said, the doctor opened up the curtain once again as he turned to leave the room.

"Uhm…Pete, I can stay with you for a few days, if you'd like. I don't have anything keeping me at my apartment…as a matter of fact, you'd be helping me out if you'd agree since my super is on a re-painting rampage and my apartment is next up on his list. My home away from home for the next week is any open, spare bed at McLaren Hall; and if that last bed gets filled, then I am stuck on the couch in the staff lounge. So what d'ya say you extend the hand of hospitality to a displaced friend?"

Jim and Mindy watched Pete as he sat in the bed and weighed his options. "What about your job? Don't you have to be there during the day?" He finally asked.

"Actually, I do need to go in today," and turning to Jim, "so if Pete could stay at your place for just today, I'll pick him up after work. After today, I am off for the next two weeks so I can stay with him at his place during the day, too."

"That'd be fine." Jim stated.

"Now wait a minute…I don't have a guest room at my place, though."

"You're a bachelor, Pete, and if my guess is correct, you probably have a nice, comfortable recliner."

"Well, yes…I do…but I don't want to put you out." _I don't want this girl thinking I'm a charity case._

"Pete, are you going to make me beg you to take me in so that I don't have to sleep at McLaren Hall? I did that already…for four years and I really don't want to repeat any part of the experience. Please? You'd really be helping me out."_ Okay, I'm not above begging if it means that I don't have to sleep at McLaren Hall…working there is one thing, but never again do I want to have to stay there!_

Chuckling slightly, "No Mindy, I'm not going to make you beg. I graciously accept your offer of, shall we say, mutual aid. Jim, will you call Jean and ask her if I can come over and play with my godson for the day?"

Jim was grinning, "Sure thing, Pete." He picked up the phone that was on the nightstand next to Pete's hospital bed and dialed his house, explaining to Jean what was going on. Hanging up, he turned back to Pete and Mindy "Jean will be down here to pick you up in about an hour, Pete. Mindy, she wants you and Pete to stay for dinner tonight when you come over to get him."

"Sounds good; what do you think, Pete?"

"I think that sounds wonderful. Jean's a fabulous cook!"

With that settled, the three of them engaged in general chit-chat, as they polished off the donuts and coffee before Jim and Mindy had to leave for work.

***************

"Jean, the casserole was out of this world. Would you mind sharing your recipe?" Mindy asked, as she helped Jean clear the table and put the leftovers away.

"Oh sure; I'll write it down for you." Jean responded. "That's really nice of you to offer to stay with Pete. I know that he'll be more comfortable at his place. Of course, if you couldn't have, Jim would've gone over there and stayed, but…"

"But?" Mindy inquired.

"But with all of the break-ins that we have had in our neighborhood lately, I am afraid that Jim might have been reluctant to leave little Jimmy and me alone at night. He worries enough when he has to work the midnight shift as it is."

"I imagine that he does; especially with the break-ins and all."

"Hey Babe." Jim called quietly from the doorway.

"Yeah, Honey?"

"I think Jimmy may be ready to drop out for the evening; he's in here sleeping in Pete's arms…and Pete's every bit as out of it as Jimmy is." Jim was smiling as Mindy and Jean walked into the living room and took in the sight before them. They, too, smiled broadly.

Two year old Jimmy was sound asleep in Pete's arms, and Pete was sound asleep in the recliner, head bent low and a slight snoring sound emitting from his lips.

_Hmmm…I wonder who wore whom out?_ Mindy thought. "Well, I think that's my cue that someone needs to get home and get into bed. He's had a busy last couple of days."

As Jim gently lifted Jimmy from Pete's arms and handed him off to Jean, Pete awoke with a slight start and smiled. "I guess we both fell asleep, huh?"

"That you did, partner." Jim said with a smile.

"Well, sleepyhead, are you ready for me to take you home and get you into bed?"

The question had seemed innocent enough to Mindy…until she heard Jean giggle, Jim snicker, and Pete say "Excuse me?" in a shocked voice as he was turning red from the neck up.

Mindy herself couldn't help but blush furiously as she realized how forward that innocent question sounded. She was really glad that Pete couldn't see her face right now. It was bad enough that Jim and Jean were witnessing this moment of embarrassment as she chose her next words more carefully. "That didn't really come out the way it was supposed to have come out. What I meant was…was…oh, never mind…come on, let's go." Mindy was too frustrated with embarrassment to try and undo the verbal faux pas.

Rising from the recliner, and allowing Jim to take him by the elbow in order to help him out to the car, Pete paused to thank Jean for letting him stay there for the day and for the lovely dinner. Mindy also took a moment to thank her and then Jim walked the two of them out to Mindys' car.

The drive to Pete's apartment took just under fifteen minutes, as traffic was pretty light that evening. During the ride, Pete asked "So, Bear, what was it that you wanted to talk to Jim and me about, yesterday."

"It's just an idea that I have been kicking around, but it can wait for another day, Pete. I'm sure you're probably tired, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little, but not enough to want to turn in just yet. Do you know what I could go for right now?" Pete asked.

"I give up; what?" Mindy was turning onto Pete's street and glanced over at him as she spoke. He was smiling from ear to ear and Mindy caught herself smiling, as well.

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream? You just had dinner…and cookies for dessert." _Ha, ice cream at this time of the night… you've obviously never had to worry about a weight problem!_

"Yeah…but I'd really like to have some ice cream." Pete re-iterated.

_He's worse than a little kid! _"Okay, well, we're just getting ready to turn into your apartment parking lot, do you have ice cream here, or shall I turn around and head towards the market?" Mindy sighed as she spoke.

"The market. It's just down the street a couple of blocks. We should've passed it just before turning onto my street."

"We did; just let me get turned around." Mindy maneuvered the car into the parking lot and turned around, heading back in the opposite direction toward the market.

A half-hour later, armed with the fixings for banana splits and root beer floats, the two friends climbed the steps towards Pete's apartment. As they stepped up the last step, Mindy said, "Sixteen."

"Sixteen? Sixteen, what?" Pete inquired as he handed off his apartment key to Mindy, who opened the door and guided Pete into the apartment and then closed the door behind them.

"Sixteen steps in the flight of stairs leading up here. Remember that while you can't use your eyes; it could keep you from a nasty fall up or down those steps."

_Okay, I hadn't thought about counting the steps…good idea. _"I'll file that away. Now, if you'll help me maneuver my way to the kitchen, I'll help you with the floats and splits. Which are you having, anyway, a float or a banana split?"

"Neither for me, thank you very much. If I overload on sugar this late at night, neither of us will get any sleep! I'll be so wound up an raring to go, that you and I will end up …" Mindy stopped dead in her tracks as she glanced at Pete who was standing there, once again, turning beet red.

Smiling slightly and looking just a tad uncomfortable, Pete mumbled, "Uhm…just what did you have in mind that we would end up doing?"

Standing there in dumfounded silence, Mindy's mind raced…and raced…and raced, some more before finally settling on "Rummy…playing rummy…yeah, that's where I was going with that…rummy; we'll wind up playing rummy all night long." Mindy could feel the heat radiating off of her face; actually, she could feel her entire body being consumed with embarrassment at that point, as she mentally berated her flimsy excuse. _Rummy? You idiot! He can't even SEE to play cards…duh._

Pete was pretty sure that she was probably every bit as embarrassed as he was at that point and so he didn't feel the need to point out to her that he wouldn't have been able to see the cards. Letting the moment slide, he took another approach, instead, and asked,

"Mindy, are you nervous for some reason? You know, you don't have to be. We're just a couple of friends helping each other out…and having ice cream together. Now, what are you having, a float or a banana split?"

"A float."

"Okay then, I'll have a banana split. Shall I grab a knife and cut the banana?" Pete started to feel around the counter top, trying to judge where the silverware drawer was located. He tried visualizing it in his mind, but for some reason, he felt a bit scrambled at the moment.

"Probably not the best idea under the circumstances, Pete; why don't you just tell me which drawer to look in, huh?" The awkwardness of the previous few moments had passed and Mindy set about making their treats while she and Pete made casual conversation.

Mindy took Pete by the elbow and carefully guided him into the living room and over to the couch, where he sat down. She then went back to the kitchen and carried the frozen concoctions into the living room, handing the banana split to Pete before sitting down next to him on the couch with her root beer float.

"Okay, you have to promise me that you won't laugh at me if I miss my mouth with the first couple of attempts…and if I get ice cream on my nose…"

Mindy found his good natured teasing to be refreshing and said, "Pete, I'm not going to laugh at you if you get ice cream on your nose, after all, we've all been there and done that a time or two; besides, you're not allowed to laugh when I slurp…and I WILL slurp…after all, ice cream is supposed to be fun, right?"

Laughing with her, "Right you are; now, how about you tell me what's been on your mind the last couple of days. You were going to run something by Jim and me; what's up?"

"Well, Pete, I've gone over this idea a hundred times in my head. I've played devil's advocate with it, over and over, mentally countering each and every conceivable argument, as to why it won't work and…"

"Mindy, just give me the pitch, will ya?"

"Officer involvement."

"I'd say we get pretty involved with our calls now, wouldn't you?" Pete had a perplexed look on his face; he wasn't a hundred percent sure just where Mindy was going with this idea, or what exactly the idea even consisted of.

"I don't mean while you are in the moment, Pete, I mean after the fact." Her voice was taking on a sense of passion, and Pete could tell that she was beginning to get caught up in the moment.

"I'm talking about the kids at McLaren Hall. I'm talking about the Kenny's and the Lee's; you know, the kids that nobody seems to want." Her voice dropped considerably and she became quiet for a moment before she continued. "It's these very same kids that society doesn't seem to care about; at least not beyond the pretense of making sure that they can stick them in a place like McLaren Hall. You see, by doing that, they can ease their own conscious by saying, 'look, we did our part, we gave these kids a place to live, clothes to wear, and food to eat.'" Her voice trailed off softly and Pete could sense an underlying tone of emotional hurt. He also sensed that this issue was closer to her heart than she had probably ever admitted to anyone.

"I still don't quite follow you, Mindy. What's that have to do with Jim and I?"

"Oh Pete, it's not just you and Jim; it's all policemen; all firemen; doctors and nurses…anyone, in any position of authority, that these kids can look up to!" Mindy was gaining momentum in casting forth her idea.

"I want to find a way to get these people, these authority figures, to volunteer some of their time to try and make a difference in these kid's lives." The emotions in her voice were rising and Pete could feel himself hanging on to her every word as she spoke with such fervor.

"I mean, think about it, you see these kids at a most tumultuous time in their lives, whether it be because they are in trouble, or because they are being taken from their home because of family trouble. Even when being removed from the worst home situation you can think of, these kids associate policemen and other authoritative figures, with a bad time in their life. I want that to change; I want these kids to have positive experiences to override the negative ones."

"The idea is to have activities and events where these kids can actively interact, on a positive basis, with policemen and other figures of authority. Maybe then they will gain a little respect for the people that only want to help them. This might provide that tiny little influence that may make a difference in the direction that these boys and girls may decide to take down the road, 'cause Heaven knows, they aren't getting that positive influence at home."

Mindy's voice once again dropped low, leading Pete to realize that she had spoken her peace and was now awaiting his reaction. He could almost feel the weight of her stare as he sat there, digesting all that she had just said.

"You make a very convincing argument, Bear, but I don't know just how much involvement you can expect to get. Most of the guys pretty much covet their time off; helps them to rejuvenate in between shift rotations. Besides, a lot of them have families, as well, and won't be willing to give up that time with their own kids."

"Now listen, I never said that I thought it would be easy to get people to participate, but I do think that it's worth a try. How about it, Pete, is this something that you could see yourself doing on your day off? Now be honest."

Hesitating only briefly, Pete smiled and said, "Yeah, I suppose I could see myself doing it once in awhile, I guess…depending on the activity."

Letting out a breath that she didn't realize that she'd been holding, "Really? You would seriously consider doing this?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? I'll bet it wouldn't take much to get Jim involved either. Actually, you know what you really need to do is pitch this idea to the brass down at the station. If you could get them on board with it, you'd have yourself a program up and running in no time. Volunteers are a lot easier to come by if they think it's something that will look good in their 'jacket'."

"Just give me a name of who I should contact and I'll call tomorrow! This is going to be wonderful, I just know it!" The excitement was back in her voice and as she and Pete finished off their ice cream, she continued to ramble on about the different things that she wanted to plan for the kids and the volunteers.

Pete had gotten his second wind with the catnap at the Reeds house, coupled with the sugar fix of the ice cream and the two of them sat up until nearly one a.m. going over ideas. Finally when neither one could keep from yawning every few minutes, they called it a night.

Fairly certain that he could take care of all personal matters without help, Pete directed Mindy to the linen closet for a set sheets for the couch or recliner, whichever she chose.

********

Despite having matched Mindy yawn for yawn just a short time ago, Pete lay in his bed, wide awake, and unable to doze off. _Man, I'm thirsty; I need to get up and get a drink of water. _

Gingerly climbing out of his bed, and haphazardly groping his way through the dark toward the kitchen, Pete was thinking, _If I just keep near the wall and don't veer away and I'll make it there and back without waking up Mindy. God, that girl can snore. Maybe I should wake her up! _

Suddenly, Pete's foot connected with the leg of the sofa that was sitting up against the wall that he was using as a guide. The pain of the impact was enough to cause him to yell out as he lost his balance and pitched forward, landing ungracefully on the couch, and right on top of Mindy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mindy tried to get up, but found herself pinned under Pete's body as he was scrambling to disengage himself from the precarious position that he suddenly found himself in.

"Uhm….uh…sorry…uhm are you okay; I'm sorry, let me just…uhm get off of you….I'm sorry, I was going to for water; I forgot the couch was here… oh I am so sorry…" He continued to ramble on with apologies as he was trying his best to get up off of Mindy. Being unable to see, Pete wasn't sure just where he should be putting his hands in order to push himself off of the young woman beneath him.

"PETE! Stop! Just stop and hold still." _Wow, how embarrassing is this! _"I'll help you get up off of me without either one of us suffering permanent injury." Her voice was bordering on hysterics as she tried hard not to laugh. She didn't want to hurt Pete's feelings by doing that, but she could appreciate the humor of the situation for what it was…a totally hilarious mishap that could've happened to anyone.

Placing her hands gently against his chest, she pushed him upward as she carefully slid her legs out from under his, enabling him to swing into a sitting position as she swung around into a sitting position herself.

Once again, Pete began to apologize, "I am so sorry…I…"

Turning on the lamp beside the couch, "Pete; forget it…it's okay; I'm okay. Million dollar question is, how are you? How's your foot?"

Laughing slightly, "Well, the nicks and cuts on my body don't hurt anymore…my pain has been redirected!"

"Yeah, I can imagine. What exactly did you say you came out here for?"

"Uhm, just a drink…of water. I'm having a little trouble sleeping."

"Yeah, me too. I don't think I've been out more than a few minutes since I turned in."

"Are you kidding, you were snoring like a freight train!"

"I don't snore, Pete."_ Damned sinuses! I should have slept in the recliner…I probably wouldn't have been snoring if I'd been sitting up!_

"Yeah, Bear…you do." _Like a grizzly!_

"No, Pete…I don't." _I am so glad that he can't see me blushing with embarrassment right now!_

"Bet me?"

"Prove it!"

"I can't; I just know what I heard." _I'm blind right now, not deaf!_

"Maybe it was the water pipes groaning."_ This is so embarrassing!_

Pete could hear the embarrassment in her voice as she argued against his insistence that she did, indeed, snore, so he relented with a chuckle and said, "Okay, we'll blame the pipes…this time."

Thankful that he was finally willing to let that slide, "You stay right here, I'll get you a glass of water; although, if you'd like, I can heat up some milk…warm milk is…."

"Is disgusting, that's what it is! Water is fine, thank you."

Sitting up for another two hours proved to be extremely exhausting and the two of them fell asleep at opposite ends of the couch. Morning found both of them stiff and sore from their haphazard sleeping arrangements.

***********

"Don't bachelors ever go grocery shopping?" Mindy inquired as she rummaged through the cabinets in Pete's kitchen.

Pete, who was sitting at the kitchen table nursing his much needed, cup of coffee, took the bait and asked, "What exactly are you searching for?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something that indicates that you actually cook…you know, maybe ingredients for pancakes…or even the ingredients to make toast, for that matter! Single guys do eat, don't they?"

Chuckling at her exaggerations, Pete told her "Try the refrigerator."

"Excuse me?"

"The bread…it's in the refrigerator. I don't use it up fast enough to leave it out in this heat. It would end up moldy in a heartbeat. I'm pretty sure that I don't have any pancake mix…and I'm not really sure what all you need for those, anyway. I do have some maple syrup in the cupboard above the stove, though."

Opening the refrigerator, Mindy found a half dozen of eggs, the loaf of bread and some butter. Digging a little further, she also found some bacon that didn't smell like it had been opened too long.

Taking the items out, "Now this is more like it. You actually have a choice; you can have bacon, eggs and toast, or french toast and bacon. What's your pleasure, sir?"

"Why don't you surprise me; after all, isn't that what you told me when I asked you where you would like to eat when we go out?"

"Speaking of which, Pete Malloy, if you wanted to back out of our date, all you had to do was say so…you didn't have to go and get yourself injured. Besides, after spending the better part of the week with me, you may not WANT to go out with me after all. I can be a bit on the surly side, at times."

"I think I'll take my chances, Bear. Make no mistake about it, I am looking forward to taking you out on a date; more so now than ever. I figure if you can put up with me for a few days and still be willing to go out with me, then you've definitely got some hoospah."

"Wow, flattery like that and ten cents will get your coffee cup refilled." Mindy was smiling as she refilled his cup and he could hear the laughter in her voice as she spoke. He felt very at ease with this young lady.

Refilling her cup as well, she set about making their breakfast and while they ate, they went over plans for the day. Pete, being unable to see, didn't really have any particular thing that he had planned, though he didn't want to sit in the apartment all day, either.

"I'll tell you what, while you are getting yourself presentable for public exposure, I will take a quick inventory of your food pantry and then we can hit the grocery store for a few things for this weeks' meals."

"Mindy you don't have to cook, we'll just order out; pizza, chicken, whatever you want. I don't want to inconvenience you, after all, you're supposed to be on vacation. You're supposed to be relaxing, not waiting on me hand and foot."

"Listen, you were gracious enough to allow me to crash here while my apartment is being painted so I think that cooking a few meals is the least that I can do."

"You're here helping me out; let's not forget that. I really don't think that you would have asked to stay here under other circumstances, now would you?"

"No, I can honestly say that I wouldn't have. Just the same, in return for your gracious hospitality, at least let me say thank you by cooking a few meals and doing a few loads of laundry for you while you're convalescing."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" Pete could tell that the young woman felt that she was putting him out more so than she was helping; which was by far not the case at all.

"No, I'm not…that's one answer that I have always had a very difficult time trying to digest."

Smiling, while holding up his hands in defeat, "I acquiesce; shall we go to the laundry mat and then the grocery?"

"Sounds good! Now you go get ready and I'll whip up a list."

And thus was the normal routine for the week. Mindy comfortably settled into the roll of chauffeur and housekeeper while still allowing Pete to maintain most of his privacy and bachelor lifestyle, with the exception of a home cooked meal every night instead of a steady diet of t.v. dinners.

Pete had progressed by leaps and bounds at feeling his way throughout his apartment and even managed to keep from falling on Mindy in any more late night wandering mishaps. But, as with all good things, there comes an end, and by Saturday, they were both ready to part ways. While they enjoyed each other's company, they also found that they both liked their own space.

Pete had just hung up the phone and turned to Mindy, "Hey Mindy, that was Jim on the phone. He and Jean are taking Jimmy to the park for a picnic tomorrow afternoon. They are picking me up around twelve-thirty, do you want to go along?"

"You mean you're not looking forward to a peaceful, quiet Sunday afternoon to just sit and enjoy having your apartment all to yourself again? You're not sick and tired of having me underfoot?"

"Mindy, you know better than that. I've learned a lot from you this week; why, I've learned that there are sixteen steps up to my apartment; six steps from the refrigerator to the kitchen table; four steps from the table to the sink; fifteen steps…"

"Okay, okay…I get it…you learned to count this week!" Mindy was laughing along with Pete. "Did you learn anything else, though?" She then inquired.

Pete was quiet for moment, "Yeah, I learned that while sight has always been the most valuable sense to me, I learned that I won't ever take it for granted again. I also learned that there is a whole world out there just waiting to be touched, smelled, tasted, and listened to. I never really gave the other senses much thought until this past week." Pete then laughed again, "And, I learned to memorize where all the furniture is just in case I have any houseguests that don't want to be rudely awakened by my lack of grace at two in the morning."

"Yeah, now that I think of it, it was kind of rude of you to throw yourself all over me like that." Mindy snickered, before saying, "Now, walk me to the door and I'll get out of your hair…and, in answer to your earlier question, I would love to meet up with you all at the park tomorrow."

A broad smile came across Pete's face, "Perfect…how about if I give you a call in the morning and let you know what part of the park we will be in?"

"Sounds good; tell Jean that I will bring…oh never mind, just give me their number and I will call Jean myself."

Having secured the Reeds' number from Pete, Mindy bid her farewell and left Pete to enjoy the solitude of his apartment.

**********

The next day, the group met at the park and chose a picnic table near the playground area so that Jimmy would be able to play as much as he liked. Jean had made a batch of fried chicken and some baked beans, as well as an apple pie. Mindy brought along potato salad and deviled eggs, along with a jug of homemade lemonade.

While Jim helped the ladies set everything out, two year old Jimmy ran up to Pete and flung his arms around his legs, nearly toppling Pete over with the unexpected sneak attack. "Pway bwawl, Uncwa Pete! Pway bwawl"

"Oh, Jimmy, honey, Uncle Pete can't play ball with you right now. Remember sweetheart, Uncle Pete has an 'ouchie' on his eyes." Jean tried to explain to the tyke, but Jimmy wasn't having anything to do with it. He wanted to play ball and he wanted his Uncle Pete to play ball with him.

"I wanna pway bwawl!" Jimmy demanded.

"Jimmy, how about if we sit down and Uncle Pete tells you a story?" Pete tried.

"Pway bwawl!"

Mindy, kneeled down to Jimmy's level and looked at the toddler, "Jimmy, honey, can I see your ball? Please?"

Jimmy released Pete's legs and threw his arms around Mindy's neck before running over to his pile of toys near the picnic table. He picked up his small, fuzzy, blue and white soft-stuffed basketball and flung it in Mindy's direction.

Catching it, and giving it a visual once over, Mindy handed the ball to Jim and asked him to hold it for her. She then dug into her purse and found her key chain, on which attached was a small, silver cat bell. Quickly taking it off of her key ring, she then found a rubber band in the bottom of her purse and attached the bell to the rubber band. Putting the rubber band around the soft toy, she took the ball from Jim and told Pete to hold out his hands and 'listen' for the ball. He caught it on the first toss.

Smiling broadly at the fact that he could now play with his godson, Pete allowed Jimmy to take him by the hand and lead him several feet from the picnic area, where the two sat down in the grass just mere feet apart and tossed the ball.

Jean, looking on from where she stood, had tears in her eyes at the sight. "You know, that was a really good idea. He wanted his Uncle Pete to play ball with him the other day, the first day that Pete was home from the hospital, but there just wasn't any way that I could see that happening. I think you've found a way to make two people very happy today, Mindy."

"Check them out, Jean." Jim marveled as he stood watching and listening to his best friend and his son laughing together. He didn't think that he'd ever seen Pete or Jimmy look so happy while playing such a repetitive game.

Mindy, too, had been watching the two engrossed in their game of toss. She had tears in her eyes, as well, but not from the sight that she was gazing upon. Her tears were the result of a long buried memory of her past life; a past that she hadn't shared with anyone, not even the counselors that tried to get her to open up when she was a minor and lived in McLaren Hall. Oh, she was sure that everything she'd been through was in her records, she had just chosen not to speak about any of it.

Shaking her head slightly, as if to bring herself back into the current moment, Mindy suddenly became very self-conscious as she realized that Jean was standing there watching her as she stood there watching Pete and Jimmy.

"You know, Mindy, Pete is a very special man…and as you know, he's very single." Jean supplied quietly, though the twinkle in her eyes spoke volumes.

Mindy gave her a quick smile and nodded, "Yeah…that hadn't escaped my notice, Jean. If I were in the market for romance, I might take a chance, but romance just isn't on my agenda right now; friendship is, though…and I have a feeling that Pete is the kind of guy that would also be a great friend."

"Oh, he's definitely that, too…and he's great with kids."

"Yeah…that hadn't escaped my notice, either, Jean." And then wanting to change the subject, "Now, let's round this little group up and have lunch, shall we?"

As she had done all week, Mindy gave Pete a verbal tour of his plate, by using the hands and face of a clock as guidelines to where each item was located. "Your chicken breast is at twelve o'clock, your potato salad at three; there's a deviled egg at six, and baked beans at nine. Your lemonade is sitting near the top of your plate, just after twelve. Save room for your pie, it's not dished up yet. Your fork is to the right of your plate, your knife to the left of your plate."

As they were eating the picnic fare, Jim asked, "So, did your landlord do a good job on the apartment, Mindy?"

_Grrrrr…I was hoping nobody would ask… "_Actually, he's only about half way through. He had a family emergency that kept him out of town for most of the week, so he wasn't able to finish up. I offered to finish it off for him, but he's a controlling perfectionist and was very emphatic that he would do it himself, so he's working on it this week."

"Well you're welcome to come back and crash at my place…if you want to, that is." Pete offered.

"That's very kind of you to offer, but…"

"But, what?"

"I really can't invade your privacy for another week, Pete. I can stay at McLaren Hall."

"Now really, I insist that you come back to my place. I really enjoyed spending some time getting to know you, last week. This week, we're old friends. C'mon, what d'ya say?"

"I say that judging by the determined look on your face, you're every bit as controlling as my super and you aren't going to take no for an answer. Would I be right in my assumption?"

"She's got you pegged, partner."

"Nobody asked you, Reed. How about Mindy, is that a yes, then?"

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Pete." Mindy reached out and touched Pete's arm.

"You're welcome. Now, is there any more of that wonderful fried chicken and potato salad, Jean?"

Jean served up another chicken breast to Pete, along with a healthy scoop of potato salad, which Pete immediately began to devour.

After everyone had finished eating, Mindy began gathering up the used paper plates and plastic ware into a trash bag while Jean and Jim began gathering up the leftovers to put back in the cooler.

"Wanna pway swide!" Jimmy was tugging on Jims' hand as he tried to get his daddy to take him over to the playground area.

"Just a minute, Jimmy, Daddy is helping Mommy pack up the leftovers."

Jimmy released Jim's hand and rushed over to Pete, throwing himself into his unsuspecting Godfathers' arms, nearly knocking Pete over where he sat. "Wanna swide, Uncwa Pete!"

Before Pete could say anything, Mindy spoke up, "Jimmy, help me throw this trash away and then I'll take you over to the slide, okay?"

"Tay!" He happily obliged. After the trash had been discarded, Mindy took Jimmy's hand, and Pete's arm and the three headed to the playground, leaving Jim and Jean a little time to their selves.

After helping Jimmy up the slide steps about twenty times, Mindy finally coaxed him into playing in the sandbox as she dropped wearily onto the grass next to Pete. "There ought to be a law against kids having more energy than the adults looking after them! That boy has tuckered me out ten ways from tomorrow!"

"You're really good with him. Must be all of that training and being around the kids at McLaren Hall, huh?" Pete chided.

Mindy let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah…must be."

Pete could sense that he had touched a nerve, he just wasn't sure what he had said to do so. "What's wrong, Mindy?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm…nothing isn't usually prefaced with a sigh, bearing the weight of the world."

"You know, Pete, you're getting a little too good at using those other senses, you really need to learn when to back off."

"I'm sorry, Mindy, I didn't mean to pry." _Geez…what did I say wrong._

_C'mon Mindy, put the claws away…he didn't mean anything by it. _Mindy hung her head low and in a small voice she apologized. "I'm sorry, Pete; I was way out of line. You weren't prying, and I know that. There are just some things that I find very difficult to talk about. Things from the past, you know?"

"No Mindy, I don't know; but I do know that I am a good listener if you ever want to talk. After all, isn't that what friends do…offer an ear, when needed?"

"Don't offer something that you don't really want me to take you up on, Pete."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mindy. I really am a good listener…just ask Jim; I listen to him drone on and on about things that bother him!" Pete laughed and Mindy chuckled with him.

"Thanks…I'll keep that in mind. Now, shall we round up the young'un and head back over to the picnic area. I think I'm about ready to go home and take a nap!"

"Mind if I ride with you since we are going to the same place?"

"Not at all, so long as you don't mind stopping at the Hall so I can grab my suitcase. It's still packed from last week. When I arrived at the apartment yesterday afternoon and found out that it wasn't finished yet, I spent the night there anyway, and was just getting ready to unpack when the super called and said that he's doing the rest of the apartment this week. I dropped my things off at McLaren before heading over here to the park."

With evening looming ahead, the group called it a day. Jimmy was getting tired and a bit cranky from all of the playing in the sunshine and fresh air. Jean and Jim looked like they were ready for an early evening as well. Pete had long stopped trying to stifle his yawns, and Mindy was just beginning to feel a little more fatigued herself. It had been a long day…a good day, but a long day.

Several hours later, Mindy once again found herself lying, wide awake, on Pete's couch. Thoughts of her earlier conversation with Pete were going through her mind like a whirlwind. Bad memories were surfacing and Mindy found herself in a near moment of hysteria as she tried to block out the past. _I wonder if Pete is still awake…_

Slipping quietly down the hallway, Mindy stopped in front of Pete's closed bedroom door. Knocking slightly, she was surprised to hear a very alert Pete say, "C'mon in, Mindy."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Pete. I was hoping that I wouldn't be waking you. I mean I know it's nighttime and all, but…well…if you really meant what you said earlier about being a good listener, I'd…"

"Of course I meant it, Bear. C'mon in. I was just trying to fall asleep, but lately I just can't seem to drop off as quickly as I'd like to. I think it has something to do with not being able to read before bed. I usually read a chapter or two from whatever the latest best seller is, but…" As he was speaking, Pete pushed himself into a sitting position, and reclined comfortably against the headboard.

"I'd be happy to read to you, if you'd like."

"No, but thank you for the offer. Now, you needed to talk about something, so let's talk. C'mon over and sit down, I promise that I won't bite."

Shaking her head slowly from side to side, as if Pete could see what she was doing, Mindy remained standing over near the door as if Pete were going to pounce on her and devour her right there and then. It was a bit unnerving to be in his bedroom with him. Now that he'd gotten used to his handicap, he seemed much more confident and able bodied; a reminder to Mindy that all men had one thing, and one thing only in mind. No, she wasn't about to go sit next to him on his bed, no matter how innocent the situation at hand. "I'm okay over here."

"Mindy, I don't bite. C'mon, you'll be more comfortable if you're sitting down."

"I know you don't bite, it's just that…" Pete could hear the near hysteria pitch in her voice.

_Something's eating at her… _"C'mon, Mindy, come in and sit down." He patted the edge of the mattress, next to where he was sitting up in bed. When he received no answer, and didn't hear her walking toward the bed, he said, "We could go sit in the living room if you'd be more comfortable out there."

Mindy slowly made her way over and gingerly sat down, being careful not to make any physical contact. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves and tamp down her fears. She knew in her heart that Pete wouldn't do anything to hurt her, she just had to make her mind believe it.

Deciding that he would need to be the one to break the ice, "Mindy, tell me how you learned so much about working with the blind. Surely you couldn't have encountered too many kids at McLaren Hall with this type of handicap. I wouldn't think that they are equipped to deal with this."

"They aren't. My experience comes from years passed; from my past, the very past that threatens everyday to resurface…"

"What happened Bear? How'd you end up at McLaren Hall? I don't think that's something I've ever heard you talk about." Pete's voice held a compassionate tone that went right to Mindy's heart. She knew that she was safe with this man, and she knew that she could talk freely to him and that he would listen, and do so without judgment.

"No, it's not. I was fourteen when I was taken to McLaren Hall. My little brother, Jeffrey, he was just five when he…" Mindy had to stop and regroup for a moment. Pete reached out to touch her arm, noticing how she immediately stiffened up at the unexpected contact. He quickly pulled his hand back.

"Go on, Bear."

"Maybe I'd better start from the beginning, huh?"

"You start from wherever you're comfortable…I'm not going anywhere." Pete's voice was low and sincere.

"We were the ideal family; Mom, Dad, and me. There was never any doubt in my mind that I was loved dearly by them; and I loved them, dearly. When I was seven, Dad was in an accident; his car was hit head on by a drunk driver. He never knew what hit him; he was dead before the crash was even finished happening."

Swallowing hard, Mindy continued. "He was Mom's whole universe. In her eyes, the world turned around Dad. We didn't have any other family, and she was just devastated; and, as sometimes happens, she couldn't face a lifetime of being alone. She never experienced another love like the love that she had for Dad, but she tried; Lord help her, she tried. She looked in all of the wrong places, though, and made a lot of bad choices. Unfortunately, she wanted so badly to find that elusive love, once more, that she more often than not brought those wrong choices home with her."

Once again, Mindy had to stop and reign in the raw emotions that were threatening to come out. Pete, sensing her need to take just a moment to regroup, sat silently, waiting for her to continue.

Pete couldn't see the tears forming in Mindy's eyes, but he knew they were there, as she continued, "After Dad died, Mom started bringing these…these men, home. It didn't take long for me to establish that there were only two kinds of men, those that didn't like to date women with kids, and men like Jake Spradlin, who didn't mind dating women with kids; especially if those kids happen to be little girls."

Pete silently sucked in a breath. He didn't want to hear what was coming next, but he knew that Mindy wouldn't be spilling her soul out to him if she didn't feel a need to vent to somebody, and if she didn't feel safe enough with him, to do so.

The tears were silently making their tracks down Mindy's cheeks as she continued on, their saltiness stinging smartly as they made contact with the wound on her cheek. "Mom never knew what Jake was doing to me in the middle of the night. She took sleeping pills to help her get to sleep so she was always out like a rock; a freight train could've come through the house and she wouldn't have heard it, and she certainly never heard the screams and sobbing coming from the bedroom next to hers."

Another small stint of silence, and then, "Anyway, Mom ended up getting pregnant with Jeffrey about two years after Jake moved in. That didn't bode well with him and he would repeatedly beat on Mom, every day. It's a wonder that she didn't miscarry with as many times as he punched her in the stomach."

At this point, Mindy became silent, the only sound being an occasional sniffle. Pete, feeling a need to comfort her, reached out once again and touched her arm. This time, she didn't flinch, but scooted a little closer to him on the bed so that he could put his arm around her. He held her for a few moments, her head buried in his shoulder, gaining strength from him in order to go on with her story.

"When Jeffrey was born, he was a month early. One of Jake's generous beatings sent Mom into early labor; it also nearly put Mom into an early grave; she had a hard delivery and the doctors told her, no more babies." More sniffles, and a few shudders passed through Mindy. "Because Mom and Jake were already living together, and because we didn't have any other relatives to help out, Mom continued to stay with him and take his beatings. We all partook of Jake's huge doses of anger; even Jeffrey didn't escape the tirades. Jake, of course, knew that Mom wouldn't leave him; not with two little ones in tow."

Pete held her a little tighter as her words became more strained with the next few sentences. "He would smack Jeffrey in the head when he'd cry; at first he'd just tap him lightly, but when he wouldn't quiet down, the taps would become harder and harder. Sometimes on the back of the head, sometimes on the temple, but more often than not, right in the middle of the forehead. Mom would try to step in and get him to stop…and he would…long enough to go after Mom."

Pete sat there, wishing that he could say something that would take away Mindy's pain, but he didn't know where to begin, so he continued to quietly listen. It was several minutes before Mindy spoke again. Her voice took on a different quality; one of going back in time to another place, another life. "When Jeffrey started walking, Mom and I both noticed that he would run into things…things that most little ones reach out and grab in order to aid in their vertical ventures. He wouldn't even reach toward them, he'd just run right into them, eyes wide open and seemingly unseeing. Jake thought that was the most hilarious and entertaining thing that he'd ever seen. Mom and I both suspected that Jeffrey's sight, if at all existent, wasn't good. When she took him to the doctor for his two-year check up, the doctor confirmed our suspicions; Jeffrey had no sight capabilities in either eye."

Silently, Mindy took a few seconds to regroup before going on. "Mom was devastated; Jake was pissed. He blamed Mom for Jeffrey's handicap. He never once thought that maybe, just maybe, all of those 'love taps', as he used to call them, upside the head could have possibly been the cause. Anyway, Mom knew that Jake wanted a boy that he considered to be 'whole', so she made sure that Jake got her in the family way once more. Only Jake didn't want any more children, so again he beat her repeatedly until she miscarried; only this time, when she miscarried, she was home alone, except for Jeffrey, and she hemorrhaged to death."

"Please tell me that the authorities removed you two from the house and arrested that maniac." Pete's own voice was raw with the emotion that he was feeling at hearing what this young woman, her mother, and her brother had been through. Pete's own protective instincts were in full gear and he wanted nothing more than to comfort Mindy and shield her from re-living the nightmare.

"Oh no, that would have made too much sense. Besides, they didn't have cause to; Mom miscarried, and bled to death; simple as that. She'd never pressed any charges against Jake for beating on her, so they didn't have any grounds to treat it as any type of a crime, only an act of nature terminating a non-viable fetus. Since it wasn't considered a crime, even though he constantly beat the hell out of her, and because they were living together, though unmarried, and because he was Jeffrey's biological father, Jake was awarded full custody of both Jeffrey and me. I basically became Jeffrey's primary caregiver."

"You were only, what, ten years old then? How could you possibly take care of a toddler? You weren't even old enough to be taking care of yourself!"

"Survival, Pete. You learn to do what you have to do, in order to survive, no matter how young or old you are. Thank God that kids have a penchant for resilience. I spent the next four years in a living hell. By day I went to school, and nobody knew my dirty little secrets; nobody at all. I didn't really have any friends; that was out of the question. There wasn't any way that I could subject anyone else to what I was enduring at the whims of a madman, and, I never would have been allowed to go over to anyone else's house, lest they catch on to what Jake was doing to me at home. Besides, I never would have left Jeffrey alone with Jake…not for one minute."

"Who watched Jeffrey while you were in school?" Pete was thinking that surely someone must have known what was going on.

"The neighbor woman. She was a widow with three kids of her own. If she knew what was happening, she wasn't about to tell. In hindsight, I think that she was afraid of Jake's outbursts, too…he used to pay nocturnal 'visits' to her…no doubt when he wanted his ego stroked. She didn't seem to mind letting him know that he was the kind of man that could satisfy a woman's needs. I used to cry myself to sleep with relief when I'd hear the door slam shut and his footsteps on the gravel driveway as he would head over to her house. That was my cue that I could rest easy that night 'cause I knew he wouldn't come home at all until the next evening after work." Mindy let out a bitter laugh, "You know, bastard that he was, and no doubt, still is, he never missed a day of work…go figure."

"Why didn't you ever call the police?"

"I did…numerous times. Every time they'd come out, Jake would put on his sweetest disposition and launch into his martyr story about how he'd married a widow and willingly took on care of her two kids after she'd died while miscarrying his child. He couldn't bring himself to call Jeffrey his own after he found out about his handicap, so we were both always referred to as Mom's kids. He had everyone believing that I was a wild child that had no respect for the things that he was trying to do for me."

"Still, if they would've known that he was beating on you, and…other things, the police could've taken you and Jeffrey out of the house. All you had to do was tell them."

"When Jake beat me, he made sure that the welts and bruises were on areas that were always covered up. He told me that if I squealed on him, he'd kill Jeffrey while he slept. He carried a big switchblade, and he'd whip that puppy out and wave it around. He knew I wouldn't risk Jeffrey's life by telling, and he knew the police wouldn't ask to see evidence of what I was accusing him of. No offense to your chosen profession, Pete, but back then it wasn't a crime for the man of the family to 'discipline' his brood, from his wife on down, so the police always took his word over mine."

Pete knew in his heart that what she was saying was the sad truth of the situation. Not that long ago, women and children were considered to be the property of a man, and that man could pretty much discipline and do as he pleased without repercussion. _What kind of a gutless man beats on a woman and innocent children? _Pete could feel his blood beginning to boil with hatred for Jake Spradlin. "Where's Jake, now, Mindy?" What Pete really wanted to ask was where Jeffrey was at now, as well, but he feared that he already knew the answer.

"Prison…but he's up for parole…again. His hearing is the week after next. I don't want to go, but I have to, or he'll walk for sure. He's already been denied twice and so he's served fourteen of the twenty years that he pulled down. He's managed to keep his nose clean in the slammer so I'm sure that he'll be granted parole this time, unless I can make them see why he needs to stay locked up."

"How'd he finally land in prison?"

"When I was fourteen, and Jeffrey was five, Jake decided that he was going to play a little game with Jeffrey; Jake liked to call it 'run for your life blind boy.' He'd chase Jeffrey around the house, snapping his belt and scaring the hell out of him. He knew that Jeffrey couldn't get out of the house to get away from him, especially with not being able to see. When he'd catch him, he'd hit him with the belt. What Jake didn't know was that Jeffrey and I played our own 'chase games' when he wasn't home. It was during these games, that I taught Jeffrey how to 'feel' where he was and then count and memorize the steps that it took to get from point A to point B. It made things a little easier for Jeffrey to get away from Jake, especially if Jake had been drinking and was stumbling around."

_Okay, now I'm getting the counting connection…_ Pete continued to hold Mindy and offer his silent support as she forged on.

"One Saturday morning, Jeffrey woke up before I did and he ambled down the stairs, counting all the way to sixteen. Sixteen, Pete…that magic number that could mean the difference between falling up or down a flight of stairs. In this case, sixteen represented a flight of stairs that Jeffrey would never go up or down again…." When again her voice trailed off, Pete continued to silently hold her until she was ready to continue on.

"Jeffrey thought that I was already downstairs in the kitchen. I wasn't, but Jake was. Perfect opportunity for him to play his sick little game. I woke up to the sound of Jeffrey screaming out numbers as he ran through the house, counting steps and trying to get away from Jake. He was able to get to the front door and managed to get it open and get outside, with Jake right on his heels, and snapping that damned belt…"

It was at that point that Mindy broke into a full-blown sob, "Pete, It's my fault that Jeffrey died…I never thought to teach him how many steps he had to take before he would reach the street! He just ran, and ran, as fast as his little legs would carry him, away from the sound of the snapping belt…he ran right into the street, right out in front of a car! He never even had a chance to enjoy being a child…" Mindy was shaking uncontrollably in Pete's arms as she let loose a tirade of tears that she'd kept pent up for many years. The emotions ripping through her were as fresh and raw as if the whole sordid incident had just happened that very day. He held her, speaking soothing words to her and wishing that minute that he could get his hands on Jake Spradlin.

"Oh Mindy, it's not your fault; you can't blame yourself for something that you had no control over. I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry for you, your Mom, and for Jeffrey." Feeling her body convulsing with the forcefulness of her sobs, "Cry it out, Bear…just let it out. Don't hold it in any longer."

_Oh Mindy, I wish I could take your painful memories away from you. _Pete held, Mindy cried. They sat like that, she in his arms, sobbing, and he comforting her, for several more minutes before she finally spoke again.

"The man that hit Jeffrey with his car, well, he told the police that the boy was being chased by Jake and that Jeffrey appeared frightened and frantic when he ran out into the street. It was that man's testimony, along with the physical evidence of the beatings, both mine and Jeffrey's that finally landed Jake in prison." And then, pulling away from Pete's embrace, Mindy removed her shirt, her back still to Pete, "This is the physical evidence…reach out and feel my back, Pete. 'See' with your hands, what I meant when I said that one little scar on my cheek was the least of my worries."

Automatically, as if drawn into a bad dream, Pete did as Mindy bid. As he ran his fingers lightly over Mindy's back, he felt the slightly indented scars all over. Mentally counting as he felt each scar, until he lost count at twenty-three. His hatred for Jake Spradlin grew by leaps and bounds in an instant. Unable to hold in his reaction, "MY GOD! What did that man put you through?"

"Hell…Pete…he put me through living hell. He put Jeffrey through hell; and Mom, too. You know, I'm not really proud of this, but I used to blame her for putting Jeffrey and me into that volatile situation; it took me a very long time to realize that she was victim, too."

"Bear, I just don't know what to say…other than I'm sorry."

"It's funny how they say that what doesn't kill you will make you stronger. Jeffrey's death, well, that was pretty much the turning point in my life when I decided that I wanted to be psychologist; but not just any type of psychologist, but one who would be an advocate for children."

Drawing her back into his arms, Pete's heart went out to her. He wanted to hold her, to give her strength to face the upcoming parole board so that she could boldly go in there and tell the board why that monster shouldn't be allowed to walk away without serving the remainder of his sentence.

"I'll go with you Mindy…to the parole hearing. I'll be there to offer you strength and emotional support while you face Jake Spradlin."

Mindy pulled away and put her shirt back on, and then returned to the comfort of his arms; wiping her eyes, she smiled slightly at Pete, though she knew that he couldn't see her, "Thanks, Pete, I really appreciate the offer, and I may take you up on that."

"You just tell me the date, Bear and I'll be there, right beside you."

Mindy felt safe in Pete's arms, and now that she had bared her soul to him, the yawns were returning and fatigue was once again looming on the horizon. "I think I'll be able to go to sleep now…thanks for listening."

"That's what friends are for, Mindy. You gonna be okay out there on the couch?"

"Yeah. Do you need anything before I turn in?"

"Nah, I'm good. Goodnight, Mindy."

"Goodnight, Pete."

******************

Jim and Jean stopped over to Pete's on Wednesday, to have lunch with him while Jimmy was at Jean's parents for the day. Mindy had some errands to run then she was going to go into work for awhile, and wasn't there when they were. It was the perfect opportunity for Jean to grill Pete about Mindy.

"So, Pete…what do you think of Mindy?" Jean was wearing a silly grin on her face, in anticipation of Pete's answer. "I mean, Jim just told me this morning how you've been trying to get her to go out with you for a long time. How perfect was this set up, huh?" She jibed.

"That's why the call him the Strawberry Fox, Honey." Jim supplied. And then looking at Pete, he could only imagine the look that he would be getting if he could see Pete's eyes at that moment.

"Jean, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told your husband the other day…we are just a couple of friends, helping each other out. That's all there is to it. Yes, I asked her out…several times; and yes, she turned me down…several times, but always with good reason….and before you ask, yes, she finally agreed to go out with me, but she had already agreed to that BEFORE my accident, so it's not a mercy date. Okay?"

"Oh I never thought it to be a mercy date…just a convenient coincidence that she just happened to need a place to stay and you just happened to need someone here with you for a few days. What better way to find out if the two of you are compatible."

"Jean?"

"Yeah, Pete?"

"You're beginning to sound like your husband; give it a rest, will ya?" Pete deadpanned at her, causing her to giggle out loud.

"Say, Pete, do you need me to come over and take you to your doctor's appointment Friday morning? I start mid-nights that night, so I can take you."

"Yeah, sure, thanks Jim. I'll let Mindy know so she won't have to take the day off of work."

"I thought that she was off this week, too." Jim stated.

"Well, she was…for most of the week, anyway. I don't know if she will still be off tomorrow and Friday, or not, though. They brought in a couple of kids that lost their parents in a car accident earlier this week; a six-year old and a two-year old. I guess the six-year old isn't responding to anyone. He won't talk, won't eat, and is really acting out aggressively towards the other children. The staff nurse called Mindy this morning and asked her to come in and try to talk to the boy."

"Poor kids." Jean muttered.

"I hope she can help the little guy." Jim added.

"Yeah, me too." Pete offered. _And I hope that it's not too much on her, especially with how raw her memories of the past are._

Later that afternoon, after Jim and Jean had left, Mindy came trudging through the door. "Pete, I'm back!"

_No answer…_ "Pete? Hello?" _Hmm, maybe he went somewhere with Jim today._

"I'm down here, Mindy…in the bedroom…trying to figure out if this shirt matches these pants." Mindy had walked down to Pete's room and stood in the doorway, watching as Pete tried to 'feel' what shirt he had and what pants he was trying to pair it with.

Walking over and taking the garments from him, she laughed and shook her head at the sight. "Uhm…maybe this is one thing that you don't want to attempt…just yet."

"Why? How bad was it?" Pete questioned with a look of chagrin on his face. Try as he might, he couldn't think of anything in his closet that would make that bad of a match.

"You had a red polo shirt…"

"Yeah. And?"

"And some really hideous looking multi-colored, striped leisure pants."

"Those pants are one of my favorite pairs."

"Ohhh-kay…." Mindy rolled her eyes and hung the pants back up in the closet. _He must've been having eye trouble when he bought those puppies…hee, hee, hee. _"Maybe I should start by asking what's occasion that you are dressing for? That might make it a bit easier to pick out an outfit."

"Dinner…out…just the two of us; tonight. How about it, are you game?"

"You know it! I'll even drive!"

Had Pete been able to, he would've rolled his eyes, "Darn, and to think I had my heart set on driving!"

"Here, hold this." Mindy thrust the red polo shirt back into Pete's hand and then reached into his closet and found a pair of blue jeans to go with it, handing them to him also.

Feeling the weight and texture of the material, he questioned, "Jeans?"

"Yeah…it's just a casual, friendly type date, yes?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it is." He smiled at her as he spoke. "Where would you like to go?"

"Out for pizza would be fine; it's quick, easy, filling, and fun…and I could use a little fun after the day I had with that six-year old."

"How'd it go?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid. Mrs. Flander doesn't want to keep him at McLaren Hall. He spent most of the day throwing one tantrum after another. The only time that he wasn't yelling, kicking and screaming was when they brought his little brother in. Oddly enough, the two year old seemed to have a calming effect on Billy."

"What'll happen to him if he won't settle down? Isn't there any family that can take the two of them in?"

"No, there's no other family that we know of…at least not yet, anyway. If they can place him in private foster care, they will. Their first attempt will be to find a foster home equipped and willing to take both of the boys. Unfortunately, if Billy is acting out, foster parents may not be willing to take on that challenge. In that case, even though he's only six, they'll end up shipping him off to juvie hall because of his persistent combativeness."

Pete reached out and took Mindys' hand into his, "I'm sorry, Mindy…I hope it all works out with the little guy." He gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Ouch!" Mindy pulled her hand back abruptly.

Perplexed at her exclamation, "What's wrong?"

"Billy bit me on the hand this morning when I was trying to talk to him. It's not bad, and it didn't break the skin; I think it's only bruised."

"Do you get paid enough in your job to be getting cups tossed at you and bitten by kids?"

"Do you get paid enough in your job to get shot at and blinded by flying debris?"

Pete had to laugh at her comeback and figured that he'd hit a nerve. He knew she loved working with the kids. "Point taken; I'll question your line of work, no further. Now, how about you go freshen up while I get ready and then we'll go out."

"Sounds good."

The two friends went out for pizza and then a stroll in the park before heading back to Pete's place, where they ventured up to the rooftop and sat talking for a few hours. Periodically, Mindy would make mention of one or another constellation in the stars that were twinkling brightly above them.

As they sat enjoying the cool night breeze, they discussed what routine plans that they had for the next day, Thursday. It was mostly going to be a chore day for Mindy, with laundry and a bit of light housekeeping and grocery shopping. Pete, of course, would tag along and keep her company.

Both were enjoying the opportunity to get acquainted a bit more and Pete asked her if she would like to join him on the rooftop in the near future, after his patches came off, so they could look at the constellations together.

She smiled and told him that she would consider it.

***************

_Friday morning at Pete's…_

"Okay, you're sure that Jim can take you this morning?" Mindy asked one last time as she was getting ready to head off to work.

"Yes, Mindy…now get out of here before you're late."

"What time is your appointment?"

"For the hundredth time, two-thirty."

"Okay. I'll stop over after work and pick up my suitcase and other things."

"You aren't staying tonight? I thought we were going out."

"We went out the other night, remember. Besides, when I talked to my super this morning, he said that he finished up the apartment last night and that he's leaving the windows open today so it can air out. I should be okay to go home this evening. I'm sure you're ready for some peace and quite, aren't you?"

"Oh….okay." Pete couldn't quite keep the disappointment out of his voice. "But I'm pretty sure that you did say you'd go out with me tonight, after I've gotten these patches off of my eyes. I thought maybe we'd go to dinner and then take in a little dancing, or maybe even a movie. You wouldn't want to disappoint a guy who's still convalescing, now would you?"

Mindy took one look at the expression on Pete's face and immediately thought, _How can I NOT go out with him…he's been a true friend; letting me stay here for two weeks and letting me dump my problems and woes on his shoulders… _

"I should be back here by six o'clock…is that too late for dinner?"

Pete gave her one of his award winning smiles, "That's perfect. I'm looking forward to it, Mindy."

"Me too, Pete; me too. Gotta go…have a nice day and tell Jim I said hi."

Mindy was just opening the door as Jim was on the other side, getting ready to knock. As she opened the door fully, Jim said, "Well, hi to you, too Mindy."

Startled, "Jim…Hi…you're over here early, Pete's appointment isn't until this afternoon; two-thirty, to be exact."

"Yeah, I know; I just thought I'd come over and get him for breakfast and then have him hang out at our house for awhile. Jimmy's missing his favorite uncle."

"Well, I have to tell you, I think Pete's missing Jimmy, too. Listen, I have to scoot…if I'm late, Mrs. Flander will have my carcass on a silver platter and mounted over her desk!" Mindy rushed past Jim, and headed to work, leaving Jim to close the door behind her.

"Does she always have that kind of energy?" Jim asked Pete as went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Pretty much; from what I've seen, she only slows down when she's asleep!"

"When's her apartment going to be finished?"

"It's finished now. She's going back home tonight after our date. I think she's getting tired of hanging out here…I practically had to beg her to go out with me tonight."

Jim was laughing heartily as she spoke, "Boy, Pete, she's really giving your ego a good smacking around! First she turns you down, how many times was it? And then she…"

"REED!" Pete growled.

"Yeah." Jim was wiping the corners of his eyes; the smirk still on his face.

"Am I going to have to listen to YOU all afternoon? Are you sure that Jean doesn't want to come over and take me to my appointment?"

Jim just shook his head and chuckled as he helped Pete finish getting ready and then they locked up and left.

******************

"Okay, Mr. Malloy. I want you to close your eyes while I clip off these bandages and remove the patches." Dr. Wesson carefully clipped through the white gauze that was wrapped around Pete's head, holding the white gauze patches in place over his eyes.

Removing the two patches, "Now, keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." Then turning to the nurse, "Please dim the lights, Nurse. I don't want a lot of immediate strain on Mr. Malloys' eyes. We will turn the lights up gradually over the course of a few minutes."

"Yes, Doctor Wesson." The nurse did as she was told and dimmed the lights in the examining room.

"Okay, Mr. Malloy, slowly open your eyes. Don't struggle to focus, just let your eyes come into focus on their own. It will be blurry for a few minutes, but should start to clear shortly."

Pete opened his eyes and found that the doctor was correct; everything was blurry for a several moments, and then began to gradually clear. Every minute, the nurse turned the lights up a little more. Pete found himself relaxing a bit more as things became more and more clear, and finally, after about ten minutes, the lights were fully on and the doctor was shining a pen light into Pete's eyes. He then performed the routine finger-following test, which Pete passed with flying colors.

"Very good, Mr. Malloy. It looks as though there's no permanent damage to your eyes. I do recommend that for the next few days, you wear sunglasses if you are out in the direct sun light, and every few hours or so, I would like for you to just close and rest your eyes for about ten minutes. They haven't had to work for the passed two weeks, so the muscles are sure to have weakened slightly. Also, I am going to prescribe some eye drops to help with any eye irritation that you might be feeling. Just use them as needed, and if you don't need them, that's fine also. Any questions or concerns that I can address for you?"

"No Dr. Wesson, not right now, thank you."

"Very well then. I'll have the nurse schedule you a follow-up for a week from today; at that time, we'll get you cleared for full duty."

"Can I go back now and at least pull desk duty?"

"If you feel up to it, then yes, you can go back on desk duty this Monday; just remember that if your eyes feel irritated at all, whether dry, scratchy, or even extremely watery, use the drops. They will help with all of those symptoms.

"Oh, Doctor…what about driving? Is it okay if I drive?"

"Mr. Malloy, you can do everything that you've been accustomed to doing before your injury; just make sure you do give your eyes a short rest every now and then." The doctor then turned to leave the examining room.

"I'll be right back with your written instructions and your eye drop prescription, Mr. Malloy." The nurse flashed Pete a pleasant smile as she walked out of the room.

Pete gave her a brief smile and thanked her, turning towards Jim, who had been waiting patiently over near the doorway. "Boy it feels good to be able to see again."

"I'll bet it does, partner. It'll be good to have you back in Adam-12 with me, next week. Mac will be glad to have you back, even on desk since we've been shorthanded."

"Tomorrow I'll give him a call and let him know that I'll be back on Monday. Right now I have to figure out where Mindy and I are going to have dinner tonight. Do you think we should go out for Italian or Mexican?"

"I think you should let her decide."

"Yeah, assuming she won't give me the same answer that she did when I asked her before about where she'd like to go."

"You should just be glad that she's still going to go out with you, partner.

"I am, Jim…I am."

*************

_Later that evening…_

"How's your fish, Mindy?"

She and Pete had ended up at a local 'surf-n-turf' restaurant, where Mindy opted for the 'surf' entrée as opposed to the 'turf'. Pete chose a sampler dish, featuring several different types of the specialty fish, as well as a choice beef cut.

Carefully setting down the glass of sparkling white wine, Mindy smiled at Pete, "It's wonderful; how's your meal?"

"Everything about this meal is exquisite…especially the company of the lovely young lady sitting across from me." Pete smiled at her and lifted his wineglass, "I'd like to propose a toast. Here's to something that everyone needs…a wonderful friendship."

Blushing furiously at Pete's compliment, Mindy also offered up her glass in a toast, "Yes, a wonderful friendship, indeed."

The end

I hope you have enjoyed the story. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
